Retail cash systems (RCS) are used for handling of cash, such as notes (bills), cheques or coupons in a retail establishment. The systems generally comprise a coin deposit apparatus and a coin dispensing apparatus.
The coin deposit apparatus has to discriminate between different types of acceptable coins, such as valid coins in a plurality of denominations in one or more specific currencies. Preferably, it should also be capable of detecting unacceptable cash, such as fake (counterfeit) coins or coins of a foreign currency. In the coin deposit apparatus a coin acceptance module (CAM) handles the discrimination of coins and is also adapted to count the coins to register the deposited amount. One typical user is a cashier emptying a till after a work shift.
The coin dispensing apparatus contains coins of various denominations. It generally dispenses a specified composition or amount of coins based on the input of a user. It also registers the amount of coins dispensed. The coin dispensing apparatus contains several storage receptacles, typically one for each type of denomination to be dispensed, from which coins are dispensed. One typical use case in this context is a cashier filling a till at the beginning of a work shift.
The coin deposit apparatus and the coin dispensing apparatus can be combined into what is called a coin (or cash) recycling system. In order for such a system to work properly the coin acceptance module of the system also includes sorting capabilities, so that different denominations are discriminated and stored separately from each other, while waiting to be dispensed.
The coin recycling system also has a controller keeping track of all transactions occurring in the system. The system can therefore be utilized as the heart of a settlement system for a retail establishment.
WO-05/104046 discloses a cash recycling machine for a retail establishment in accordance with what has been described above. WO-05/104046 describes how a till is placed with its front end supported on a ledge in order to receive multiple denominations in a sorted condition simultaneously. The described system also provides for bagging operations.
WO-2008/024043 relates to a coin deposit and dispensing apparatus having a cabinet serving as an apparatus housing for the apparatus. The apparatus further has a controller and several dispensers for coins to be dispensed. The apparatus is adapted for dispensing a specific composition of coins under control of the controller from the dispensers to a portable coin receptacle. A closable dispense space is arranged within the cabinet, and the closable dispense space has an open state which permits reception of the portable coin receptacle to be filled, and a closed state which permits dispensing of the specific composition of coins from the dispensers into the portable coin receptacle while shielding the closable dispense space from external access during the dispensing.
The apparatus of WO-2008/024043 is large, complex, and advanced being capable of handling large volumes of coins, which renders it suitable for large retail establishments. There is, however, also a need for coin deposit and dispensing apparatus in smaller retail establishments. The demands on such an apparatus are different in such smaller establishments. A small size and a lower price are important. There is therefore a need for a more compact but still efficient coin deposit and dispensing apparatus.